Automated teller machines (“ATMs”) have been provided for dispensing cash to debit card and credit card holders. A cash withdrawal made via a debit card is deducted from the balance of the holder's bank account (e.g., a checking account). Accordingly, if the holder's bank account does not have a sufficient fund to cover the desired withdrawal amount, the transaction is denied. Unlike a debit card transaction, a cash advancement made via a credit card is a loan charged to the holder's account and involves transaction costs and interests, which must be paid back to the card issuer along with the original loan amount.
Casinos have made ATMs available to their customers so that they can withdraw cash while playing in or visiting their facilities. To protect consumers, restrictions have been proposed or implemented in one or more states (e.g., Pennsylvania) restricting cash advancements to credit card holders from ATMs located at certain casino locations (e.g., on casino floors). Debit card holders are permitted to withdraw cash from ATMs in such locations without restriction. However, various fines have been levied against casinos for non-compliance.